


Royal Trip Up

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77





	Royal Trip Up

Prince Vechs couldn’t remember a day where the Kingdom of Dalania was so collectively happy. Every single hallway in the castle had brightly colored flowers lining the walkway, with the Dalanian colors being shown off with an extensive amount of banners. The castle itself seemed to be bursting with live itself, with people of all walks of life coming to see the ceremony and the servants looking their best, hurrying between guests to work quickly. He had even seen his father, the king, humming quietly to himself as the prince had walked past his room. Yes, Dalania seemed to be ecstatic about the wedding.

Vechs only wished he could be a part of the joy. It was his wedding after all, his wedding to a beautiful stranger who he had barely got to talk to the other night.

He had learned about his arranged marriage to Princess Aureylian of the Ayotic Kingdom 6 months ago, his father excited about the prosperity the wedding would bring to the two kingdoms. The prince had been less than excited when he learned that he was far too busy to ride to meet Aureylian before the wedding. And as always, his father wasn’t wrong. Training with the knights, court meetings, border patrols, tours of the kingdom and more had taken away all his time and had made it so that the 6 months seemed to go by in a moment.

“But of course,” Vechs mumbled to himself, as he adjusted his belt, “this day is dragging on and on.”

He glanced at the door, waiting for someone to give him the word to go to the Great Hall.

He didn’t have to wait long though, for his best friend, Zisteau appeared soon enough. Dressed in Dalania colors, he closed the door behind himself and stood behind the prince, who was still standing by the window.

“You ready?” Zisteau asked.

Vechs closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass, sighing. “No.”

“Too bad,” Zisteau said, never being one for comforting the inevitable, “They’re ready for you in the hall.”

Squeezing his eyes tight for a moment, Vechs straightened himself out and turned to his friend.

“If it helps,” Zisteau added, “you look good.”

Vechs couldn’t help a smile, “I better. It took all morning to get on.”

That may have been an exaggeration, but it did take a while to put on all the layers, but he did have to admit he looked good. The red of his cape draped over his black tunic with the Dalanian crest which was over his lightest chainmail shirt all seemed to give him an air of confidence that he didn’t feel at the moment. He fiddled with the gold clasp of his cape.

Zisteau grumbled something to himself before grabbing onto Vechs' arm. “We’re going to be late and the king is going to kick my ass if I bring you late so come on!”

He half dragged Vechs out of the room and he couldn’t help the sigh of relief he let out when Vechs started to pick up his feet.

They were halfway to the hall when Vechs spoke up.

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

Zisteau turned his head to look at him, a confused look on his face, “What do mean by that? You two spoke last night.”

“Yeah, like maybe 10 words! We didn’t actually get to know each other in that hour we got to ourselves. Had you been assigned to her, you two would’ve talked more than we did!”

“But I didn’t because I’m your manservant,” Zisteau replied with a small smirk, “Besides, you’ll warm up to each other eventually. I’ve never seen you keep your mouth shut for more than a few minutes when someone else is in the room.”

“I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.”

“Well make up your mind now, cause we’re here,” Zisteau said, stopping just before the large oak doors of the throne room, “And I have to help with last minute preparations, so I’ll see you in the front row.” And with a wink, he was off, leaving Vechs alone in front of the doors.

Gathering all the courage he could muster, he opened one of the doors and slipped inside.

 

At the altar, Vechs stood tall, head toward the doors where Aureylian would be coming through any minute. Even with the crowd of people who had quickly filled the room, he could hear his heart pounding above all of it. He clenched his fists behind his back, wishing furiously to himself that he hasn’t so damn nervous.

Suddenly, the two doors opened wide and the sound of people turning drowned out the sound of his heart beating rapidly. The music began as Aureylian began to walk down the center aisle, covered with a white carpet for the occasion. Vechs clenched his hands behind his back, but this time, for an entirely different reason. He had been no stranger to how beautiful Aureylian was, but today, Vechs was half convinced he was about to marry a goddess. He couldn’t tell what part made her shine more; her long, curling red hair or the long, white, gorgeous gown she was wearing, but as she got closer and closer to the altar and looked up at him, he automatically knew what it was.

He was so immersed in admiring the princess that he didn’t notice the slight bump in the carpet near on the one step. Aureylian didn’t notice either, and when she took a step up, her heel got caught in the carpet and tripped her, the bouquet she had in her hand sent flying. Vechs was fast enough to notice that, however, and he rushed forward to catch her before she landed. He barely heard the crowd gasp and he grabbed Aureylian by the waist, stopping from her landing just inches off the ground.

The two looked at each other, their faces barely touching. Vechs could tell she was embarrassed, as if it wasn’t completely obvious. As he racked his brain for something to say to alleviate the humiliation, he was overcome with a strange feeling of contentment he hadn’t felt when the two had previously talked. Maybe it was because they weren’t in such a formal situation, but he could imagine them together, if only for this second. He imagined them doing all sorts of things, eating together, riding together, and even sharing the same room. He had no idea why it took a fall to do it, but he felt his heart beat slow down as he got an overwhelming feeling that everything would turn out just right.

So he couldn’t help his smile as he whispered, “Hi.”

Aureylian looked confused for a moment, before breaking out into a smile herself. “Hi yourself.”

His heart soared with the fact that he made her smile. “That’s- that’s one way to make an entrance, huh?”

Aureylian blushed, turning her head away slightly. “Still want to marry me?”

Before answering, Vechs grabbed her hands and helped her up. He led her to the altar were they were supposed to be standing. Then, before the priest could start the ceremony, he leaned down and whispered into Aureylian’s ear.

“I do.”


End file.
